Steamy Lessons
by Utruk Doomhammer
Summary: Ruby Rose hadn't intended to fall in love (or have sex and start a relationship) with her own student. Really, she hadn't. Self indulging smut fic, somewhat plot. Teacher-student relationship. Beta read my minazukihatta. Go check their works.
1. Chapter 1

Steamy lessons

Ruby Rose hadn't intended to fall in love (or sleep) with her own student. Really, she hadn't. Perhaps a little peek into the past would be a nice start to how it all began.

You see, since childhood, she was dead sure what she wanted to do with her life; she wanted to be a teacher, like her mom had been; a cool, responsible adult who inspired the youth to chase their dreams and become the good people of tomorrow, so she enrolled Beacon Academy, the most prestigious college in Vale at the age of seventeen, with a little help after an impressive demonstration of her skills. And by the age of twenty she was already graduating with honors.

It was in her last year when she met _him_, the after mentioned student who would steal her heart some time later. Their first meeting (if one could call it that) was rushed and absolutely graceless. Not to mention entirely Ruby's fault, the girl too focused on literally sonic-speed running to Goodwitch's class. The 'Witch of Beacon' was notorious for her harsh punishment on late-comers. And even if it was because of a stupid mix-up in Ruby's schedule, she did not want to be caught in her wrath, when she crashed square into a boy.

The clash sent both their books and pencil cases clattering to the ground, the force strong enough to knock them off their feet. Ruby had been too focused on picking up their scattered items while giving hasty apologies and rushed explanations off the floor to take note of the boy's sudden inhale of breath nor the way his eyes lingered on her even as she speed-walked away.

**This-is-a-transition**

Later that day when classes were done for the day, Glynda told Ruby to report to the headmaster's office. She took a measured breath, calming the bouncing nerves inside her before she knocked lightly on the wooden door, and a voice called her in, too gaily to sound displeased or stern, much to Ruby's relief.

"Excuse me." She said as she entered, slowly pushing the open door.

"Miss Rose." Ozpin sat at this desk, a cup of still steaming hot chocolate resting on his desk, giving her the same warm smile he did when they first met. "How are your studies coming along? This is your last year if I'm not mistaken."

"G-Good, sir!" Ruby internally winced at her frantic enthusiasm. "I mean, fine sir. Facing every obstacle head-on and streaking away with flying colours! I'm planning on getting a seminary course to get my teacher's degree once I graduate." She answered full of glee. She was forever grateful to him for the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity he had presented to her.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Anyway, the reason I called you here is that I have a favor to ask of you."

Ruby was curious as to what could the headmaster of Beacon Academy possibly need of her. She took the seat in front of Ozpin, waiting patiently for the man to continue.

"You see, my son has just entered the high school sector of my academy, but since he was homeschooled most of his life, (that's my own fault, I admit it) he is _quite_ socially awkward, and I was hoping you could mentor him a little before you graduate, as you were in pretty much the same situation when you first arrived. He's only three or four years younger than you so I don't think the difference in attitude between the two of you should be that drastic."

Ruby blushed a little in shame. True enough, being two to three years younger than the rest of the student body and without anybody she knew, it was hard at first for her to adapt to her new environment. She'd never failed to notice the derisive eyes pointed at her, a little kid in the big kid's playground. Luckily, her older sister Yang was there, and she made friends close as family. Something else caught her attention however.

"Forgive me for asking professor," Ruby said, carefully. "but I wasn't aware that you were married, or had children."

Ozpin ducked his head down, trying in vain to hide the spilt-second blush on his cheeks. "Well you see Miss Rose, while I am happily in a relationship with an amazing woman, we are not married yet, hopefully soon enough, but that didn't stop us from adopting a son and raising and loving him as our own. But that's enough of my life. What do you say?"

She tough about it. On one hand, she wasn't eager to act as a babysitter for a hormonal teenager, on the other, she knew how hard it was to be the outcast on the first days of the school period. Not to mention, she needed more practice interacting with students and becoming a person that they could talk to without fear. Besides, she had enough time to balance that with work and studies, so why not?

Ruby gave the man a wry smile. "Well… I suppose I could meet him. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ozpin smiled back at her, pleased. "That's good to hear. Oscar, you can come in now."

And from the door to his right, a boy entered. The very same boy she crashed with in the morning. Oscar Pine was a short boy of sixteen, even shorter than her, with freckles across his tanned skin, black hair curling at the ends and eyes like jewels, a mix of amber, hazel and emerald. As soon as he saw her, he turned red all the way to his ears and began a hurried apology.

"Oh my Gods I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crush-CRASH I MEAN CRASH on you and I'msosorry Iwasn'tlooking and-"

"Oscar." Ozpin said calmly, stopping the panicking boy dead on his rambling. "You know each other?"

"Well, not know _know, _per say.We kinda stumbled on each other in the morning." Ruby answered lamely, sparing the boy further embarrassing himself. She didn't get a proper glance at him the first time, but now that she looked at him with detail, she thought he was… cute actually, how he fidgeted with his fingers and his blush made him all the more appealing. Ruby quickly stopped that line of thought. It wouldn't do for Ruby's newfound professional boundaries to be crossed.

Ozpin threw an amused smile his son's way. "I see, well, I'll leave you to _know_ each other better." Something inside of her told Ruby there was an underlying meaning to those words, which was confirmed when she saw Ozpin winking at her, leaving her somewhat confused, she didn't comment on it, too unprepared to deal with its implications, as he exited the room leaving the two younger occupants alone together.

"So… you're Ozpin's son?" She asked after a second of silence.

"Adopted son, but yeah." He answered in a meek voice, scrutinizing the canvas caps of his shoes.

"You don't have any other family?"

"Well there is my aunt. She took me in when my parents died in an accident, but she couldn't sustain the two of us on her own in the old family farm, so she sold it and we moved to Vale, then one day, I met dad on the street as I was wandering downtown, and a few days later he and mom chose to adopt me."

"I see. Also I'm sorry."

He looked at her baffled. "Wha-why are you apologizing for?"

"First, for your parents, and second, because the crash in the morning was also my fault, so I would like to re-enact a proper meeting." She got in front of him with a smile bright as the summer sun and extended her arm. "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you."

After a moment of doubt, Oscar finally realized what Ruby was getting at and hastily accepted the hand. "I'm Oscar Pine, the pleasure is mine." He said with more confidence in his voice, which made Ruby relieved. It meant he was getting more comfortable about her presence. There was also a crooked yet so _damn_ adorable smile that made Ruby fell weird in the stomach.

And for the first time since their unexpected re-encounter, she was sure of one thing: she would become (at least) very good friends with him.

They talked about everything and nothing for a while, and she discovered that he was actually really funny to spend time with, once he got over his initial shyness. She even tried to get him to tell her who Ozpin's girlfriend was, but all she could coax from him was that she was a teacher at Beacon, so she decided to drop the subject. In return, Ruby told Oscar a few stories about her first days in Beacon, even her disastrous first encounter with Weiss, accidentally spilling a drink on the girl's pristine white dress.

When afternoon came, they exchanged numbers and bid each other farewell as she watched him walk to the campus parking lot to get his ride home.

If she was completely honest, her time with Oscar was an excellent experience to prepare her when she would deal with her future students. In a more personal sense, it was also something new but definitely welcomed.

Even though they only had a year before her leaving for her seminary, she was determined to make the most of her time with Oscar. This was going through her head when she saw something that made her stop dead on her tracks.

_No. Freaking. Way._ She thought.

Glynda _Freaking_ Goodwitch, just about the most demanding, stern and strict teacher in all of Beacon, was meeting up with Oscar. A pleasant, almost even kind, motherly smile was unbelievably there on her face. Ruby could swear her eyes bulged from their sockets when the woman went as far as to give him a brief hug, which he returned, placing his hands on her back, and placed a gentle kiss on his temple, Ruby watched on in muted silence as the two of them disappeared inside Goodwitch's sleek car and drove away.

'_Huh.' _She thought to herself, an eyebrow raised. _'Who would've thunk?'_


	2. Chapter 2

During her last year of college, Ruby and Oscar had grown close. _Very_ close.

Thanks to Ruby, Oscar had been able to open up, relax, and enjoy the rollercoaster that was high school and a peak into college life. They did every manner of crazy things together and shared their fair amount of detention, luckily their two buildings were pretty close. She saw him experience his first brutal party, helped him through his first hangover, and together they made dozens of memories.

When it was time for Ruby to take the plane to Mistral, Oscar was there, along her friends and family to see her off. It saddened her a little that their time together was short, but she was confident he would be ok, and that they would see each other again.

Oscar said goodbye to Ruby with a tight hug and a tear in his eye, and she had trouble keeping up the facade of bittersweet cheerfulness. During the flight, she couldn't help but think that despite knowing him for such a short time, Oscar was without a doubt one of the best friends she had made during her time at Beacon. And maybe, _juuust_ maybe, a small part of her had a _tiny_ crush on him.

Ok, maybe not that tiny, as she would realize later.

**This-is-a-transition**

Four years of seminary came and left, and Ruby Rose returned to Beacon as the youngest literature teacher in its history at the age of 24. It seemed that fate took a liking to her clumsiness, for she and Oscar found each other just as they had so long ago when they first met; with an epic and brutal crash.

She was running late, _again_, and on her first day no less. As she was making her way to her classroom, she turned sharply on a corner and immediately crashed into something _solid_. She would have fallen to the ground, if a pair of strong yet gentle hands hadn't caught her in time. She looked up to meet a very familiar pair of hazel eyes, that looked at her confused before widening in recognition.

"Ruby? Is that you?" The one who caught her asked in a deeper voice than she remembered.

"Who are…" She begun to ask, then it hit her like a brick. "OSCAR!?"

The boy, well man now _apparently_, ducked his head in embarrassment, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Indeed, his grown spurt had hit him like a train. A train on steroids. A train on steroids that was a heavyweight-boxing champion and had won every single combat with a clean K.O. The short boy she met four years ago wasn't a boy anymore, or short. In the past, she stood a few inches taller than him, and constantly teased him for that. Now, he was a full head taller than her, his baby fat was gone and his body had become lean and strong like a rope.

Oscar Pine stood in front of her not as the cute boy she knew, but as a handsome young man, she could practically feel her cheeks burning.

Before she could fully process it, she was enveloped in a hug, and she realized one thing: the solid thing she crashed with? His fucking, firm, _warm_ chest. If she wasn't blushing before, now she definitely was.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Oscar exclaimed positively ecstatic. Then he stepped back to take a full look at her, eyes scanning her form up and down. "Wow, you really have grown." He said with a smile.

"W-well, you have grown too!" She said after successfully rebooting her brain while trying not to stare at his body, choosing to focus on his eyes instead. It wasn't too hard; she had always thought his eyes were beautiful.

"So you're finally back?"

"Yeah! You may now officially refer to me as Miss Rose." She said with an air of smugness and a flourish of her hand, the showmanship an attempt to hide her flustered nervousness.

"Good for you. You're also a lot prettier since I last saw you." Her thoughts, brain, and possibly heart positively screeched to a halt.

'_He thinks I'm pretty. Ok, calm down calm down calm-HOLY SHIT HE THINKS I'M PRETTY WHAT DO I DO?'_

"Uh-uh, t-thanks." She stuttered. By this point, one could fry an egg on her face. He smiled at her and she made a second realization; his former adorable crooked smiled had been replaced by a positively _charming_ one. It was a miracle her knees didn't gave up on her. "So, uh… this should be your second year of college, right?"

"Fourth actually, I managed to jump a year or two. We should get together some time. To catch up you know?"

"Y-yeah, that would be neat. I would love to get together with you." She said with a smile. She froze again.

'…_THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!'_

"Great!" he said, apparently unaware of what she meant. "I'll give you a call later, we both should get to class. See ya!" With that he walked away while waving at her.

She's not entirely sure how he managed to tear her eyes away from his just-right broad shoulders and strong back, but the next thing she knew, she was already in her classroom, her student staring at her in anticipation. Hopefully that would keep her mind away from the gorgeous man she had just encountered.

'_Wait, did I just think he was gorgeous?'_ She groaned silently, this was going to be a long day.

As her first class was done and she entered the classroom of her second one, she saw Oscar sitting diligently al the second row, notebook and pen ready. She had to double-check her schedule to make sure she got the right classroom. She did.

'_Fiddlefucks' _

She prayed the following weeks would be if only a little bit easier.

**This-is-a-transition**

Turns out, they weren't.

For some reason, every time they met she became a mess. After their meet-up for a coffee the day of their reunion, Ruby just wasn't the same around him. She would stutter, her knees would nearly fail her, and whenever she had nothing to do she wished he was by her side, constantly thinking of him, and worst of all, she couldn't help the nasty feeling in her every time he talked to another girl. Like right now.

She was sitting in one of the many chairs in the teacher's lounge, staring out at the window and trying to relax during break. Key word being _trying_, for the window provided indeed a strong source of irritation.

There was Oscar, cheerfully talking with a girl, a classmate probably. Normally, Ruby had no trouble with this, he was a responsible young man, and his own person. The problem was that said girl was too little too hands-on. 'Accidentally' tripping into him so he could catch her, touching his arms one second more than necessary, poking his abs… you get the idea. Ruby had never felt the murderous urge she did right now. She didn't even know why she felt like this.

"If looks could kill …" chimed a voice behind her. She turned to see her sister Yang, an amused smirk on her face.

"What?" Ruby asked, a little too defensively.

"Please Ruby, how long are you gonna pretend you're not jelly?" This caused Ruby to blush.

"I-wha-I'm not-" She cleared her throat "I'm not jealous."

"_Riiiight_, then that chick must have killed Zwei from the sheer hateful glare you were giving her."

Ruby sighed heavily. "Look Yang, Oscar is just a good friend. Sure, I may have had the tiniest crush on him, but that was four years ago, I'm pretty sure I'm over-" Something through the window snatched Ruby's attention away, blurring her vision with red. "**I swear to the gods if she squeezes his arm one more time…**" She stopped before she could finish.

From her amused expression, Yang was clearly enjoying this too much. Ruby sighed heavily yet again.

"Even if I did like him, _which I don't_, he's a student and I'm a teacher, it would be extremely unprofessional."

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, sis." Yang said before she turned back to her own work.

Ruby was sure that wasn't the end of that conversation, but Yang had decided to drop it for the time being, so that was something. She turned back to the window and her heart did several somersaults in her ribcage.

Somehow, What's-her-name had gotten Oscar's shirt wet while handing a drink to him and he had to remove it, thus exposing a perfectly sinful toned chest and six-pack. She was pretty sure her face was tomato-red-white-hot and she could feel drool rolling down her chin.

"Hey Ruby," Yang called. When she turned, she saw the biggest shit-eating grin on her sister's face. One that Ruby knew too well, growing up with the hellion. "would you like some water?"

"…What?"

"Because you look _thirsty_." Ruby's groan was legendary, hiding her burning face in her hands.

'_It's just a tiny infatuation it will go way, eventually… I hope.' _She thought to reassure herself.

When she woke up that night after an intense wet dream starring herself and Oscar, the first of many over the next few weeks, there was only one thing on her head.

"_Gods mother fucking damn it_. I've got it bad, don't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, spit it out. What's your secret?" Yang asked her one day out of the blue as they were both taking a break at her flat on a chill Sunday morning.

Ruby turned to her, eyes comically wide and eyebrows raised to her hairline. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She asked.

Yang just drew closer to her with narrowed eyes, close enough so that their faces were just inches apart. "You know damn well you do."

"No I don't." Ruby said with what she hoped was a convincing poker face. From Yang's unamused expression, she didn't have much success.

"I'll give you the long version just to humor you. First, for the past few weeks you've been acting jumpy, at best around Oscar. Second, there were bags under your eyes that weren't there before. Third and while talking about that, almost every morning you arrived to school tired and worn. Now take all that and flush it down the toilet; this past week you've been your normal self as if nothing had happened, and I wanna know what did you do and what's going on."

Ruby just sighed. "Yang, I know it sounds suspicious when you put it that way, but the simple truth is I was just dealing with personal problems and I just found a way to… purge them, I guess." Was her honest, if not entirely truthful answer.

"Uh-huh." It was clear that Yang wasn't convinced. Thankfully, she decided to drop the subject.

Truth is, Ruby's performance in life had reached a dead end during those weeks. Due to her annoyingly constant (although rather enjoyable) wet dreams about Oscar, and having to keep up with her work she didn't get an adequate amount of sleep. After a while, however, she found an unusual yet effective solution; to write down her dreams and masturbate to them before sleep. Even though she felt a twinge of shame pushing herself to the edge of pleasure with not only the thought of a student, but also a dear friend in her head.

It may sound weird to most people but hey, it worked for her. A nice plus of it was that now she could speak with Oscar normally, without being over-conscious of herself and/or wanting to be swallowed by the ground. By this point, Ruby was well aware of her feelings and had accepted them.

Her main concern now was how (or if at all) to act on them. She couldn't very well walk up to Oscar and say _"Hey hot stuff, I just happen to have a four-year old crush on you and I just recently realized, wanna go eat something? My house? Maybe yours?" _It was madness from every angle. Besides, they were still teacher and student, even if Oscar was now of legal age, it would be a scandal that neither of them needed. Ruby could very well get fired _and_ accused of sexual harassment.

'_No one needs to know.'_ Said a treacherous voice in her head

Ruby liked Oscar. She really did. He may have been older (and hotter) now, but he was still the same sweet boy she had met all those years ago; kind, gentle, selfless, and sometimes just plain cute. A part of her wondered if she wasn't fully in love already. Then she remembered something, in two weeks' time the Homecoming Ball would take place, she supposed that was the best time to come up with some creative way to subtly say _"I like you, go out with me."_.

If she could even do it at all.

But there was a nagging voice in the back of her head repeating the same words; '_What if he doesn't like you back? Could you still be friends after that?'_ She didn't know what scare her most; being rejected by Oscar and ruining their friendship, that he would accept and her career be ruined (he was still a student _and_ the headmaster's son), or spending the rest of her life with him never knowing.

Seeing him again on Monday morning wasn't any helpful either, it just added to her clouded judgement and confusing feelings. In the late evening, when only teachers and cleaning staff remained, she chose that moment to open the portable memory where she kept her fantasies and have a quick jack-off to them (yes, her masturbating in classrooms was actually more common than you may think) just to relieve stress, but other than that, she didn't know how to move forward.

She just didn't know what to do.

**This-is-a-transition**

He just didn't know what to do.

Oscar couldn't stay still for a long period of time, choosing instead to do something, anything rather than nothing. Right now however, nothing would be better than the unhelpful thoughts going through his head. He was sat at the desk of an empty classroom going through some documents his father asked him to help with, and he had accepted just to keep himself busy and avoid thinking of the young woman who held his heart in her palm without even _knowing_.

Oscar had loved Ruby for the longest time, that much was obvious for anyone who had witnessed their previous interactions. He just had no idea how to tell her. When they met again for the first time in four years he had been beyond happy-ecstatic even.

He wasn't the same meek boy from before. Sure, he could ask her out on a date and take it from there without issue, however that would come with several complications.

First, Ruby was a teacher, an extremely professional one, he didn't want to impose his feelings on her and risk getting her fired. Second, what if she didn't return his feelings? He cared too much about her to risk straining their relationship, stagnant as it may be.

He decided to at least be productive and finish with those papers—forms for the upcoming Ball, as if he needed any more reminders about it—and decided just how much of a bad idea that had been. He could ask her to be his date for the Ball. If she accepted, good for him, but if she said no, all he would get would be a broken heart and a night wasted on rom-cons and ice-cream. All those papers did was remind him of it and trudged through each and every form with the enthusiasm of a dead rat.

Just as he was putting his things together and call it a day, the sky long since darkened, was when he noticed something in the desk's PC. It was a hard drive connected to the port._ 'If I'm not mistaken, the last teacher to use this room was... Ruby?' _He had thought it weird that she would be leaving her classroom so late. He just assumed it was because she got stuck with work and that drive had something to do with it, why he chose that specific room to get his own work done was beyond him.

'_Perhaps I could take a look and help with whatever was left unfinished'_ Oscar thought.

No matter what his feelings may be, helping Ruby with whatever she was doing always put a smile on his face. Oscar turned on the PC and opened the file explorer. He immediately noticed all archives were Word files with weird names. Without really thinking about it, Oscar opened one at random.

'"_In the captain's clutches" Huh, wonder what it is' _He certainly wasn't ready for what came next as the file opened.

"…and Princess Rosa could only moan in pleasure, uselessly fighting against her bonds, as Captain Ausar pounded in and out of her folds with his thick cock, full of passionate vigor. With the tenderness of a lover, a stark contrast to his primal hunger, he claimed her lips in a deep kiss …"

Oscar could only stare, mouth gaping and cheeks aflame.

Oscar may not have been aware of all the topics teachers taught, but he was pretty sure erotic literature was _not_ one of them.

'_Who would've thought? Ruby writes fanfiction ...' _Oscar mused. Suddenly, he felt guilty. Most likely it was something personal and private. He had no right of reading it. As Oscar was about to close the file and leave the drive where he found it, temptation got the best of him. He continued reading, only sparing a glance at the door to check if anybody else was going to come in. Of course, he realized how ridiculous he was being. Only the janitorial staff stayed at this hour.

Needless to say, by the time Oscar was done with the 10-page story, his dick was full erect and aching for attention. Looking out the window, he realized it had taken more time than he realized. There were still over a dozen stories left.

'…_I´ll just take it home and finished reading there,' _Oscar thought, pulling out a USB. _'It's not like I'm committing a crime, right?'_

**This-is-a-transition**

With how guilty Oscar felt afterward, he might as well have. After starting his laptop in the privacy of his apartment, Oscar proceeded to read just about every story in the drive. The erotic detail and smooth pacing had his cock twinging with interest. He had to take himself in hand and cool the heat starting to blaze in him. That and the dirty tissues sticking out of the trash bin in the corner of his room added weight to his guilt.

Could you blame him for being guilty? He made a copy of Ruby's file, without her permission or knowledge, and even went as far as to masturbate to stories that, as far as Oscar knew, were meant only for Ruby's eyes.

But there was something bugging him in the back of his mind ever since he finished the third one. In every story, the two most important characters shared the same characteristics. The woman had black hair with red tips, pale skin and silver eyes. Her male had tanned skin, dark brown curls for hair and hazel eyes. He didn't even know why this particular pattern stuck out to Oscar so much.

'_Funny, they remind me of …' _

Oscar froze. His mind screeched to a halt, time screeched to a halt, the world screeched to a halt and everything stopped making sense.

Him? And her? The characters were not just characters. They _were_ Oscar and Ruby. He had to stand up from his chair, pacing frantically from one end of the room to the other.

Oscar didn't dare get his hoped too high. Still the implication lingered, keeping him awake for the rest of the night.

'_Does Ruby… actually feels the same way I do?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone, sorry for the wait, but its finally done. This chapter is no beta'ed yet, but I figured youve waited long enough, a thousand thanks to HaxorusKnight who helped me get this done, enjoy!

_x_X_X_X_X_XX_x_x_X_x_x_xX_X_x_XX_x-x_xX_x_xX_X_x-X_x_xXX_x_x-x_X_

"Are you absolutely sure you're fine?" Asked the voice of the woman he called 'mom' for the past ten years of his lifetime. Maybe longer.

"Yes mom, I was just feeling a little under the weather, but I'll be back at school tomorrow."

After Monday's shocking revelation, needless to say Oscar's emotional spectrum had been shaken. More like put through a blender, a typhoon, a hurricane and a rollercoaster all at the same time.

Restlessness kept him up until Tuesday noon, leaving him too tired to set a foot outside his bed. And on Wednesday he was too nervous to see Ruby to put a foot outside the safe haven of his walls. Eventually however, Glynda decided to check on her son and ask if he was fine. He'd never miss a day of school before.

"Ok… if you need anything call me, but if I don't see you on campus tomorrow morning I'm coming to your house young man." She said with stern finality. He just chuckled. That was just her way of showing she cared.

"Yeah yeah, duly noted…" He hesitated for a moment. Perhaps a little outside input would provide him with some answers? "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"I…" he paused for a moment. "Have you ever been on a situation where you don't know what to do, have no idea how things will turn out, or if it's even the right choice, and then comes a sign that simply says 'Go for it?"

She hummed and remained silent for a moment. "This is about a girl isn't it?" His mom asked calmly.

"It actually is." He replied casually. She'd always been sharp as a whip.

"Did I ever tell you how did your father and I started dating?"

"Uhhhhh… not that I remember."

"You see, we actually knew each other since college, and when we begun working in the same place was just a nice coincidence. Just two coworkers that remained good friends. At some point I dated this guy… to give you the short of it, he was a jerk, I'm still trying to figure out how and why did I put up with him.

On one occasion, I was working at school when he barged in, insisting on checking on me and then to take me home, because he was also quite jealous. Naturally, I refused, we argued and Ozpin came in to see what was the problem. The guy tried to arm a fuss with Ozpin, I tried to stop him, and he slapped me.

'_Well… that escalated pretty fast.'_

"I barely registered the pain when I heard a punch, and when I turned to see the idiot lay unconscious on the ground while Ozpin was rubbing his hand. After calling someone to take him out, Ozpin ceased his work of the day to see how was I doing. We talked for a while, the outside world forgotten as the sky darkened. Before I realized, we were making out on the top my desk, then…"

"Did you and dad _actually _made love on a desk?!" He was, understandably, quite surprised.

"No. First he carried me to the couches on the teacher's lounge. THAT'S when he made love to me."

"Ooooook… " Glynda and Ozpin might not have been his biological parents, but to hear her talk so casually about it was still pretty weird. "...and the morale of the tale is… ?"

"I had actually liked Ozpin for a while. The only reason I didn't act on it was the typical: 'but we're coworkers, it might jeopardize our jobs/reputation yada yada…', and I _did _try to keep a professional relationship up until that point. I had every chance to put a stop to it, but I played along and see where it would lead me. Not once have I regretted it.

"My point is, it all might go terribly wrong, it might go perfect. But the only way you will know for sure is taking that leap of faith."

He pondered for a moment her words. Oscar was a realist guy, he knew love alone isn't enough in a relationship, for it to work it takes an effort from both sides. He knew Ruby didnt half-ass something she cares about, and he would for damn sure give his best for her. But if it didn't worked out in the end…

'_For fuck's sake, screw it. As if I'd let something like that ruin our relationship."_

"Thanks mom, I really needed that."

"No worries Oscar. Also, should you get together with Miss Rose, do try and keep your intimacy to the walls of your homes. You have no idea the hassle that was cleaning that couch."

Oscar's brain froze at that. "You knew it was Ruby?" He asked.

"Son, save for Miss Rose herself, _anyone _who has witnessed you two would put it together immediately.

'_Am I really that obvious?'_

"I have no issue should you choose to pursue this relationship, but do try to be discreet about it at least until you graduate."

He just sighed. "Yeah mom, love you."

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." And with that she ended the call. Oscar placed his scroll on the table and laid back on the couch. It might not have been what he was expecting, but it had helped immensely nonetheless. Now just one question remained: 'How to confront Ruby about it?'

He checked the calendar, It seemed the universe was siding with him for now. It gave him an idea, but he would have to call in favors from a few people to successfully pull it of…

**This-is-a-transition**

Ruby was angry. Very angry. Practically letting out steam as the day came to an end. Now, there were two main reasons for her current mood.

First, she hadn't seen Oscar since Monday, he'd been absent Tuesday and Wednesday, calling sick, and when she had texted him that same morning to ask how he was, he told her he was fine now, but was too busy to meet. So she'd been deprived of seeing his face for three days in a row, which irked her more than she would admit out loud.

The second one was worse however. Today was Thursday, but as tomorrow was the 100th anniversary of the end of the Great War, and on Monday was the 500th anniversary of Vale's Founding, the normal three-days weekend was now five days long. Normally, even the most troublesome students tried to come clean on this date to make the most of it. But here lay the problem. Some _genius_ had managed to get a day-long detention. She didn't know who, how or why, but that didn't quell her bubbling anger

And as luck would have it, Ruby just _had_ to be on detention duty this week, and it would last from 3 PM until 8 PM.

'_Even the janitorial staff gets to go home early! What did I do to deserve this?!' _

So here she was, sitting behind the desk on detention room, all alone in the building, waiting for the poor devil that had ruined the start of her break.

'_Whenever they come in, I'll be sure to give them hell for this…' _Was her line of thought. However, any evil vengeance plans she might have had went off the window when Oscar entered the room carrying his backpack.

"H-hi Ruby." He said meekly. It took a moment for her brain to catch up.

"Oscar!? What are you doing here?"

"Well you see… I had a minor fight with a classmate during Mr. Port's class, but due to a misunderstanding… here I am. I'm really sorry for this, I know you were looking forward to the break." He finished looking guilty.

Just like that, her previous anger left her.

"It's ok," She said with a sigh. "I'll be sure to talk to him so that it won't go into your report." There was a pause.

"Soooooooo, I guess this means we'll be alone for a while." She internally cringed for how that sounded.

"I guess." He said nonchalantly, then went to sit on a chair right in front of Ruby's desk. On one hand, she was still upset she had to stay until late. On the other, she was glad to see him fine.

"Say, I heard something interesting this morning." He began casually after a moment.

"Really, what was it?"

"Apparently, a student who stayed until very late found a USB with some _very_ inappropriate content on Monday night."

'_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!' _She knew exactly what was he talking about. That night, when she realized she didn't have her USB with her, she made a mad race to retrieve it. Since she found it intact, she didn't think anyone had read into its contents, but apparently she thought wrong.

"But they didn't had a chance to take it because they were shooed away. But it's all just a rumour anyway."

"He-he… that's crazy…" She tried to sound calm, but she was panicking on the inside.

"Yous would happen to know anything about it, would you?"

'_Holy fuck how am I supposed to answer that!?' _

"W-Well, I-I'm not sure I…" So she began one of her legendary stuttery rambling, which only made her seem even cuter to Oscar, who after standing up, slowly but steadily walked toward her, like a predator stalking its prey.

Eventually, Ruby's rambling came to a stop, noticing Oscar getting closer and closer, his eyes roaming her body, a hazy look to them. Her face was burning and her heart beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it too, her agitated breathing made her chest puff up and down, drawing Oscar's gaze to them, making her feel even hotter.

There was a tension in the air, but she was too mesmerized by Oscar and his overall demeanor, so different from a few moments ago, to think too much about it.

Eventually, he came to stand right in front of her, slightly leaning over her, placing both hands on the sides of her desk so that she couldn't escape, her heartbeat was deafening at this point. Then he leaned so that he could whisper in her ear.

"I think they were pretty good. The girl particularly reminds me of someone I love." Before she could fully process it, he pounced on her and connected their lips.

She gasped into his mouth, feeling him shudder in return. Her fantasies had nothing on this, his lips were soft, warm, and more than she could ever imagine.

The rational part of her brain screamed at her to put a stop to it, to analyze just _what_ was going on, but another part said; _'When will we get a chance like this? We must make the most of it!' _So she took only a moment to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

He began nice and slow, barely giving her time to react before his kisses got more intense as his hands began to delicately rom her body, making her moan into his mouth. They separated once the need of oxygen was stronger than their desire, a bridge of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I know it was you who wrote it, and I also know the main characters are you and I. But before going further, I must ask you something." He whispered.

She couldn't speak, the heat of the moment and the shocking revelation fighting for dominance in her mind. She settled for waiting for him to continue.

"...do you mean what you put in your stories? About us?" He said as he locked eyes with her.

She was left breathless as she stared into his gold and green pools. In them, she saw love, desire, and a bit of pleading for an answer. She could have denied it, and put an end to it right there and then, but something had changed forever after that kiss. She couldn't return to how thing were.

'_And in fact, I don't want to' _

"I do. I love you Oscar." Her words were barely above a whisper, and the expression on his face stole the air from her. Tenderly, he brought his lips back to hers, his former passion was lessened, replaced by pure, raw affection, and she could feel her heart struggling to jump out of her chest and into his arms.

"I love you too, I have for the last four years."

No one spoke for a moments, just basking in each other's embrace and warmth.

'_He loves me.' _Ruby's mind repeated. Just like that, her thought were at peace, and her heart managed to slow down a little.

"I guess this means you know of my fantasies." She said, and he backed off a little, allowing her to regain a bit of posture.

"I do, and in fact…" He surprised again her by turning her around, gently but firmly pushing her down on the desk, then grabbing her hand and crossing them behind her back. "I know you've fantasized about this." He whispered against her neck, making her shudder, a heat making itself known on her lower body, between her legs.

Oscar the grabbed some rope that was stored deep within his backpack, and began to tie Ruby's wrists together. When he was done, Ruby struggled experimentally against her bonds, they were tight enough she was sure she wouldn't escape without help, but not enough as to cut her blood flow, and the rope was soft like silk. Then she felt Oscar's hand roaming her body once more, in a more risqué way than previously. His fingers traced the outline of her breasts, the inside of her thighs, and gently teased her intimacy, making her moan louder and louder.

"I think you're becoming too loud." Oscar huskily said.

"Not my….ah!-fault…" She panted. "You're just too good…"

"I'm not complaining, I'm loving the sounds your making…" Suddenly, he stopped, and Ruby had to bit back a complaining whine. "But I'll have to put a pause to this, I want to make love to you on my bed, so that's where we're going." He then stood her up to guide her to his car, and from there to his apartment, but she also had an idea to make it more interesting.

"I'll scream for help, that'll make you stop."

"You know we're all alone, no one can hear us."

"I'll scream either way." He squinted his eyes, but caught on after a few moments, reaching into his bp, he pulled out two white, clean clothes, moistening the first one with a water bottle and folding it into a square, he held it up to Ruby's lips.

"Open wide." She meekly complied, receiving the cloth into her mouth and closing it, Oscar then proceeded to wrap the longer second cloth around her lower face a few times before tightly making a knot on the back of her neck.

"Mmmmh, nmmf." She tried to speak, but her words came as muffled sounds, even her loudest screams could not be properly heard, she truly was at Oscar's mercy. And she was loving it.

Looking up to him, it could've pass as a pleading look of fear, but Oscar saw the aroused excitement in the expression of her eyes.

As a final detail, Oscar grabbed yet another rope, and made a rope leash around Ruby's neck, lightly tugging on it to make her walk up to him. Her breathing became even more shallow, and her blush would have put a ripe tomato to shame.

"Very well my pretty prisoner, shall we go?"


End file.
